Soul of a Dragon Slayer
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: It is said that the Four Knights were Lord Gwyn's greatest warriors, but now there was only one. The Dragon Slayer Ornstein, last of the Four and wracked with guilt, in his mind he failed them as their captain. But he is not truly alone, one person whom he has loved for most of his life will help him, she will help him through his pain, and maybe he will learn to forgive himself.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Thanks to gunslayer12 we have come up with this, I will not say anymore. Enjoy this story.**

**-Story Start-**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Last Knight**

A tall man clad in golden armor wearing a helmet of a lion with a red tail protruding from its back opened his eyes in the halls of Anor Londo, capital city of Lordran. He was currently leaning on one of the broken pillars from the battle with the Chosen Undead, to his side was the still body of his now dead comrade Smough, the Executioner. They did not get along well because of their different beliefs and Smough's cannibalistic behaviour, but they were comrades nonetheless.

The knight removed his lion helmet, revealing blonde hair as bright as the sun and eyes as blue as the sky, on each of his cheeks were three markings akin to whiskers. He clutched his head, gasping at the sudden pain in his head, then he began to see… memories of a different life.

_"Look, it's that boy…"_

_"Don't say anything; you know we will be executed for disobeying Sandaime-sama's law."_

More thoughts were poured into his head, both his hands now clutching his head tighter, trying to suppress the pain.

_"Get the hell out of here Demon brat!" the man kicked the blonde child in the stomach, "I don't serve your kind here!"_

And then another…

_"It's the demon, he's attacking our people! Get him!" the man pointed to the child with a blade in hand. he rallied people together and begun chasing him, throwing anything at the child._

_The blonde boy began to cry as he ran through the dark streets, trying to escape the people who were attempting to kill him._

"What… is this?" he slowly stood up, grabbing his golden spear with a double edged blade at the end. He scanned the area, seeing as the place was still in slight ruins from the battle. He took a deep breath before sighing, he had failed to defend the Lord Vessel, soon all will be lost. He widened his eyes realization, how long was he out? He then remembered the most important thing in his life, his love… one whom he vowed to lift a curse from her, The Fair Lady, "Quelann…"

He placed his helmet back on and clutched his spear tightly, seeing as his wounds were non-existent thanks to some apparition within him that healed whenever he was wounded he ran out of the palace intent on being with his love and see if she is unharmed.

As he ran, more memories came to his mind…

_"Naruto, what do you want to be when you grow up?" an elderly man asked the child, smiling at him while patting his head._

_"I want to be Hokage so people will accept me for who I am!" the boy declared._

He ran past the main city's gates, he could see the ruined lower city from here, filled with hollowed undead. Trekking his way down to the lower city, another memory came to his thought…

_Naruto was currently cleaning the Hokage monument from his previous prank, with him was his teacher Iruka Umino, a brown haired man with a scar across his nose. "You better clean this up Naruto! You won't be coming home until this is all clean."_

_"What does it matter, it's not like I have anyone to come home to anyway!"_

Another memory then came to view…

_"You would betray you friends and village for the sake of power!? Is revenge all you care about!?" Naruto shouted at the black haired boy whose eyes went red with three tomoes._

_"Just shut up! You know nothing!" he charged at him with a large bolt of electricity on his right hand, "CHIDORI!"_

_Tears formed in Naruto's eyes as he formed a ball of energy in his hand, "RASENGAN!"_

_"NARUTO!"_

_"SASUKE!"_

Tears unconsciously ran down his cheeks from the memory, was this his past life perhaps? Why was he remembering them anyway? He pushed those thoughts to back of his head, using the blade of his spear he swung it and cut a hollow soldier in half; he thrust the spear into another hollow soldier impaling him. He will not be stopped until he got to his beloved.

He made his way lower into the city and into the sewers that would led to Blighttown, he could tell that the Chosen Undead had already made his way here. Passing through more hollow and cursed creatures, he arrived and spotted the corpse of the Gaping Dragon, one of the few Dragons left in Lordran. Just how powerful was the Chosen? He began to worry; Quelann and her sister Quelaag were living in their little domain at the underground belfry.

He passed through the broken wall that granted him entrance into Blighttown, jumping onto the scaffoldings he made his way into the accursed place, he battled through dozens of hollow soldiers that were in his way.

_"Quelann! Quelann!" the golden lion knight ran through the area of Quelaag's domain, just a few hours ago the Bed of Chaos had been created, cursing all of Izalith and consuming the Witch and most of her children. "Quelann… oh gods no…" his eyes widened in horror at the sight of his love._

_There she was, her skin pale with her light golden hair covering her now bare chest, the lower half of her body formed into monstrous spider legs. "Quelann… oh Quelann." He cupped her face, "Why…?"_

_"Orn…stein?" her voice hoarse as her body was weakened from the curse of Chaos. "Orn…stein, is that you? Ornstein, I can't see, I'm scared…"_

_He soothed her by giving her a kiss, "I'm here my love, I'm here… what happened?"_

_"The Bed of Chaos happened…" a female voice from behind could be heard._

_Ornstein turned around and saw Quelaag with the same ailment, her lower half turned into a spider, "Oh gods Quelaag, not you too… how did this happen?"_

_"Mother tried to recreate the first flame, and in turn this happened. It turned all of the people of Izalith into demons. Quelann and I barely escaped but thankfully Quelana got out in time."_

_"Is there any way reverse the curse?" Ornstein asked._

_"I do not know Ornstein…" Quelaag shook her head._

_"Then I will find a way to break this curse. This is vow, I will not give up…" he kissed Quelann's forehead, "I will not give up until I find a way break to break this curse."_

_"Ornstein…" Quelaag gave him a pleading look._

_"I will not allow her to suffer like this!" Ornstein snapped. "I will find a way!"_

_From then on Ornstein would visit them as often as he can, tending to his sickly love, all the while trying to find a way to break the curse that is causing Quelann to suffer._

He jumped down from the great height and into a small island surrounded by pools of poisonous murky water. From a distance he spotted the entrance to their domain, he jumped from island to island avoiding pointless fights with the creatures below. But as he entered the domain, his eyes widened in horror, there lay the dead body of Quelaag, a single stab wound on her abdomen… it shocked him that her lower body was now human once again. _'Was the curse lifted but how? If Quelaag is dead…'_ "Oh no… Quelann!" Ornstein ran up the stairs into the small ruins that they made into a home.

There by the bonfire lay his love, naked and now all human, breathing slowly as she was still weak… "Oh thank gods..." he sighed in relief, he removed his helmet and placed his forehead onto hers as he picked her up. "Quelann my love, it's me…"

"Orn…stein?" her voice still hoarse, but it was her nonetheless. "The Bed… of Chaos… destroyed… curse… lifted."

His eyes widened before gritting his teeth in frustration and at his own stupidity and ignorance. How could he have been so stupid? "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"You… tried." With all her strength she raised her arm and placed her arm on his cheek, "You… tried." Her vision blurry but could still see the silhouette of gold in front of her, "Where's… Quelaag?"

"She… did not make it… I'm sorry." He gently tightened his group on her.

"No…" she moaned in despair with tears escaping her eyes, "Oh dear… sister… why?"

"I'm not losing you as well, we're all we have left." He gently lay her back down and found some cloth lying around, he gently picked her up again, wrapping the clothing around her, covering her naked body. Slowly he rose to his feet and walked out with her in hand, "We're leaving this place. I know a place where we can get help."

Thanks to nearly dying from the battle with the Chosen Undead, he could remember everything from his old life when he was younger.

_A blonde woman inside an office was looking at the boy she had come to view as her son. Tsunade Senju looked at the boy before him with Jiraiya beside him, they were about to leave for his training trip of three years. She stood up and gave the boy a hug, "I'll miss you gaki…"_

_"I'll miss you too baa-chan." Naruto answered, returning the hug._

_'I truly hope the village is still there, no matter how much I dislike many of the people in it.'_ He thought to himself, running past the places at top speed while carefully carrying his love, his life, his life line, his only true reason for living. He could not afford to fight as he had to use both arms to carry her, he just simply jumped to the top of Sen's Fortress and allowed the gargoyles to carry them back to Anor Londo, he needed to get back there at a quicker pace. Hopefully that place where he first arrived in Lordran was still there.

Once there he approached the spot in the trees where he was first found, a group of stones circled together with runes etched onto them. "This is it, we're nearly there my love." he gave her a reassuring smile.

She gave him a weak smile, "To where?"

"You will see…"

With her in his arms, he stood in the middle of the stones. Taking a deep breath, red mist began to flow out of him and into the runes. Glowing with power, the rocks floated and circled slowly into place, and in the blink of an eye they were gone from this world.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Izumo…" a black haired man wearing a green flak jacket and a strip of bandage around his face turned to his friend, who had a black beanie and brown hair covering his right eye. They were the gate guards of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure no sato.

"Yeah, what?"

"You think anything interesting will happen today?"

Izumo chuckled, "Maybe…" he squinted his eyes and spotted something in the distance. "You seeing this?"

Kotetsu nodded, "Some guy in gold armor with a lion head carrying a girl? Yeah."

They watched as they man came to a stop a few metres from them, "I need to speak with your Hokage."

"And you are?" Izumo was intimidated by the sight, the man was clad in beautifully crafted gold armor with a spear strapped to his back while he carried the woman.

"My name is Ornstein, captain of the Four Knights of Gwyn, I need to speak with your Hokage, my lover is ill." His head pointed to the blonde woman who currently had pale skin.

Izumo gulped, not wanting to earn the ire of the man, he simply nodded and motioned him to follow, "Follow me, I'll take you to Lady Tsunade."

**XXXXXXXX**

Tsunade was grumbling at all the paperwork in front of her, why did she take the job of Hokage in the first place? "Come in…" she said, hearing the knock on the door. She expected a ninja or Shizune to come in, not a man in gold armor with a lion's head carrying sickly young woman, "What the… who are you?"

"Please help her." He pleaded.

"Not until you tell me who the hell are you and what are you doing in my village." She frowned, despite his pleas to help the sickly girl.

"Please… baa-chan."

Tsunade's eyes widened at the word, only one person called him that, and he went missing three years ago. "Naruto…?"

"Please, she's really weak."

"Place on her on the couch…" Tsunade composed herself, Naruto placed the girl on the couch, her skin was pale and her fever high. "Shizune!"

The woman entered the room, the first thing she see was gold, "Yes… uh… who are you?"

"It's been a while, Shizune-nee-chan." The man said, removing his lion helmet and revealing his golden hair tied to a small ponytail, his sky blue eyes and whisker marks.

Shizune gasped, covering her mouth as her eyes started to water, "Naruto…"

"Shizune now's not the time, the girl here needs help." Tsunade ordered, tending to the girl with a very high fever. "Kami here fever's really high, what happened to her."

"A curse that has been recently lifted, but left her physically frail. You were the only one I can turn to for this." He replied bluntly.

"You better have an explanation after all of this is done Naruto, you had me damn worried!" the blonde kage formed a few hand signs, making them glow a bright green. "This should stabilize her, we'll give her food later once she regains some strength. Now then, where the hell were you, and why do you look older?"

The blonde man gave them a sad look…

**XXXXXXXX**

"Kami, I need a drink… you expect me to believe all that?"

He glared at her, "I don't care what you think, you asked for an explanation and I gave you one."

Tsunade and Shizune were taken aback by the harsh tone in his voice, he's matured that's for sure. "And so… who is she?"

"Her name is Quelann, and she is the love of my life."

"I see…" Tsunade was surprised, he found someone he could probably spend the rest of his life with, and by the tone of his voice, he is protective of her. "So… seeing as you are still a shinobi of Konoha, you will be rejoining your old team. I will also evaluate you tomorrow to see where you are in terms of skill."

Ah yes… his old team, with whom one of them turned traitor and defected to a certain snake. Sasuke Uchiha, a deluded boy with the fantasy that he is powerful because of the blood that runs in him. Once he had called him brother, but that all stopped when Sasuke stuck a chidori into his chest, nearly hitting his heart.

"Team seven… how is the scarecrow and the fangirl?"

Tsunade frowned, "Naruto…"

"What do you want me to say?" he growled back, "You have forgotten, I am no longer that naïve little boy with the deluded fantasy the he can become Hokage. I am Dragon slayer Ornstein… Captain of the Four Knights of Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight and Cynders."

"You… don't want to be Hokage anymore?" Shizune looked at him with concern.

"How can I be one when the people hate me for what I contain inside me?" his cold voice sent shivers down the two women. "Jinchurukis are scorned for a reason, besides I have achieved something far greater during my time in Lordran. Despite what has happened there, they accepted me for who I am, and she…" he looked at Quelann, "Loved me for who I am. THAT to me, is better than being Hokage."

"Ornstein..."

"Quelann?" he approached the couch she was lying on and knelt down, gently he took her hand kissed, "How do you feel my love?"

"I feel better…" she slowly looked around and spotted a black haired woman and a blonde haired woman, "love, where are we and who are they?"

"We are in a place called Konoha, I took you here and these two helped you." He continued kissing her hand and caressed it.

Tsunade's eyes softened at the scene, she could tell he cared for her deeply, like she meant the world to him. His affection to her was far deeper than his crush with Sakura three years ago. "Shizune get her some clothes, something easy for her to put on."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Shizune nodded but not without looking at Naru-Ornstein sadly, she was sad that the energetic little boy was no more and in his place was a man whom she barely knew.

Ornstein helped Quelann slowly sit up on the couch, her body still frail from the events of the curse breaking. "Don't use any of your chaos fire right now, we do not know what will happen if you do." He told her, a hint of worry evident in his voice.

She nodded but smiled at reassuringly, "I won't…"

_'Chaos fire?' _Tsunade thought, was she a bloodline user?

Shizune walked into the room with a white summer dress and some undergarments. Ornstein nodded, "I'll be outside while they help you dress."

"No… don't go." she pleaded, grabbing his hand and using all her strength to hold onto him.

"Okay…" he stood up and simply turned around while he waited for them to dress her.

Tsunade and Shizune heard her words and noticed how scared she was, they understood why she didn't want him to leave the room, she was in a new place surrounded by people she did not know and the only one she can cling to was her knight in shining armor.

"You can turn around now…" Shizune told him.

He did so and smiled, her skin was at least slowly turning back to the way it was, and her golden eyes began to heal, she can now at least see. The dress suited her compared to the black robes she once wore before the Bed of Chaos was created. It was pure white with no sleeves and went all the way down to her knees. "It suits you Quelann."

A tinge of pink was evident on her face, she smiled back at him before turning to the two women, "Is it possible if we can get some food? I don't think I'm strong enough to walk yet."

Shizune smiled and nodded, "Of course, I'll go get something easy for you start with." She walked out of the door again and headed to the kitchen.

Ornstein sat down beside her, holding her hand and caressing it gently. Letting out a sigh of disappointment, "How could I have been so stupid? Of course the Bed of Chaos was…"

"Ornstein…" Quelann cut him off, "You didn't know, we all did not know. But you tried, you tried so hard… what's done is done, the curse has been lifted and my sister is in a better place now."

"I could have saved her…"

"You didn't know what was going to happen." He reassured her, leaning her head onto his cheek, "All we can do is look forward."

Tsunade smiled at them before raising an eyebrow at some of the things they were talking about, "What is this Bed of Chaos?"

"My mother was the Witch of Izalith, she tried to recreate the first flame, but it ended in failure. The Bed of Chaos consumed her and some of my sisters while my little brother was turned into a demon. The rest of the population of Izalith were turned into demons as well. Myself and Quelaag barely escaped with our lives, but our legs were turned monstrous spiders. It was only then were we turned back to normal after it was destroyed."

Tsunade broke out in cold sweat and her skin went slightly pale, there was something that could turn people into demons. What horrors did these two experience? "So… I know I shouldn't be asking this, but… how old are you two really?"

"We are eternally twenty, we are immortal beings created by Lord Gwyn." Quelann answered, "Ornstein gained the same immortality because he worthy deemed worthy when he became a knight. I still remember the day when you were knighted."

_Ornstein was just recently knighted after being deemed worthy when he slew his first dragon, given to him was armor crafted by the greatest blacksmiths in all of Lordran, clad in gold with the head of a lion. He walked the halls of the palace while holding his helmet to his side, he stopped when he nearly bumped into the most beautiful woman he had ever seen She was one of the daughters of the Witch of Izalith, her light golden hair with her golden eyes. "Hello."_

_"Hello." She answered as blood rushed to her cheeks._

He kissed the top of her forehead, "That's also the day we first met, it was the best day of my life."

*Ehem* Tsunade cleared her throat at the lovey-dovey scene, "You two will have to be careful, if the council finds out of your immortality, they will do anything to exploit that." _'No to mention if Orochimaru finds out, he will want to get these two no matter what.'_

"And if they do… they will die." The Dragon slayer declared, "I am not as lenient as I once was Tsunade, I will do whatever it takes to protect Quelann. And also, I will enforce the third's law about my status as a Jinchuruki, you already know the penalty for breaking that law."

"Ornstein…" Quelann furrowed her brows, she did not like killing unless it was truly necessary.

"I'm only doing this to protect you my love; this village's council is corrupt. They will want to turn you into a breeding tool if they were made aware of your immortality, they will want to replicate that."

Tsunade sighed, it seems his time as a knight also gave him a temper. She feared that he will kill anyone without remorse if people start to give him insults, what worried her more was that he is going to enforce the third's law with an iron fist. As a Nara would say, this is going to be troublesome.

"I brought food…" Shizune walked in with a tray of curry.

"I will also arrange for a better home for you two, I doubt you will still want to live in that old apartment" Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, Na-Ornstein coming back had just brought more problems, no matter how much this village had it coming.

**XXXXXXXX**

Many women were looking at Quelann with envy, an armored knight carrying her like a man would carry his bride. And then the men were looking at the knight with envy, to have an incredibly beautiful woman in his arms.

Ornstein ignored the looks and made their way to their new home, it was a medium sized wood and concrete home that had a nice yard at the front. "This is it… we're home."

"It's so different, but I like it…"

"They will send a wheelchair from the hospital later, for now I will have to carry you around and help you get your legs back to strength."

"I prefer having you carry me." Quelann stuck her tongue out in a playful manner.

He chuckled under his helmet as they made their way inside, the interior of the house had a simple look and with a few couches and…

"Ornstein what is that?" she pointed to the big black rectangle with a flat glass in the middle.

"It's called a television, the technology here is quite more advanced than that of Lordran; I will show you how it works later. For now we rest."

"Your birth home is really interesting, I can't wait to know more of this place."

"You will love it, despite the faults it has."

"Nothing is perfect… except Lady Gwynevere." She mumbled, but not after receiving a kiss from her lover.

"You are far more perfect than her, if she was more beautiful than you why did I fall in love with you in the first place?"

Quelann returned the kiss, "You always know how to say the right words to me."

He sat down beside before letting out a sigh, "Hard to believe only three years have passed in this world. Life here is not easy, it's filled with so many greedy humans whose lust for power is so great."

"We will face it together Ornstein."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Naruto's back?" Jiraiya's eyed widened to the size of dinner plates.

"No thanks to you, you perverted hermit. He's changed, I could feel the power resonating from him, and it's not the Kyuubi giving him power, it's something else. Wherever he went, it did so much good for him. I don't think even I can beat him."

"You're joking right?" Jiraiya raised his eyebrows, disbelief in his face and voice.

"Centuries passed in the world he was in; he told me he stumbled onto something ancient when you were away doing your 'research'." Jiraiya flinched at that, he regretted leaving him. For the next three years he used all of his spy network's resources to look for him, but to no avail. The Toads couldn't reverse summon him as the day he disappeared, his name in the contract went with him. After telling Tsunade what happened, he received the beating of his life, far worse than any beating he had received. "After that he arrived in the land of Lordran, for the next few centuries he served as the captain of these Knights of Gwyn, and he fell in love… Kami, this girl he is with is absolutely beautiful, I have never seen such perfection."

"Oh…?" Jiraiya had a grin in his face.

"Be careful you pervert!" Tsunade growled, "If any man looks at her in that way, he will kill them. He is that protective of her."

"Tsunade-hime, Naruto wouldn't do something like that, he is far too kind for his own good!"

She snapped at him, "Well he isn't anymore; he even outright told me he will be enforcing the third's law about his status! If people start calling him demon when they see him, he will execute them. Face it Jiraiya the old Naruto is gone, and in his place is a man I barely know, he calls himself Ornstein now. He is a battle hardened soldier to the core, but I still want to see what he can do that's why he will be teaming up with Sakura tomorrow to face Kakashi."

**XXXXXXXX**

Quelann cupped her hands and summoned a small fire, "It's coming back to me at least." She said with a small smile in her face.

"Don't do anything big, you still haven't fully recovered. As for your legs it will be a month before they you can walk again." He slipped an arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.

She giggled after putting the fire out, "As I said, it means you get to carry me around with your big strong arms."

"You're impossible I swear." He laughed softly while carrying her to his lap, passionately kissing her in which she happily returns. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they separated, the need for air taking over. "I missed kissing you like this."

"Wow gaki you really got yourself a good one." A voice came from behind them.

Ornstein placed her back on the couch and grabbed his spear, pointing the tip to the man's throat. "What are you doing here?" he demanded the toad sage.

"Woah…" Jiraiya placed his arms up in surrender, "Kami, Tsunade wasn't kidding when she said you changed. Just calm down and put that thing down." He touched spear's blade, it was not just him he could feel power from, the spear also held power of its own. Just how powerful is he?

"Not until you answer my question."

"Ornstein, be kind to our guest. He just wants to see us, although I do not approve of him breaking in he is still a guest."

"Yes my love." he lowered the spear.

The white haired toad sage gave out a nervous chuckle, "It's good to see gaki."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Tsunade told me everything about the lands you lived in somehow had a different time flow. You must have stumbled upon an ancient transportation seal that sent you to that world."

"It matters not…" he waved it off, "I am here now."

"By the way you will be fighting your old sensei tomorrow, teaming up with you is Sakura for the evaluation. So as for today just rest, you got back from quite a trip." Jiraiya did a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You have no idea you perverted hermit."

"So that was Jiraiya, he seems… nice." Quelann commented.

"And he is a lecherous old man that has no control over his perverted desires. He writes disgusting books that have nothing but smut in them. He doesn't even have the decency to keep his thoughts to himself."

She answered him with a smirk, "Then I will make sure to be careful around him, I can just simply incinerate him once most of my strength comes back." That gained a small chuckle from Ornstein, "So the human term for our relationship would be boyfriend and girlfriend correct?"

He nodded, "Yes, strange isn't it?"

"In a way, but it does sound cute." She then looked at the wheelchair in the room, it seemed Jiraiya left it here without any of them noticing, "Well the wheelchair is here at least, I still prefer you carrying me around."

Ornstein rolled his eyes, "Come on… let's get you acquainted with the village." He picked her up and placed her on the wheelchair, much to her dismay and the pout she is giving him.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sakura Haruno was walking around the main streets of Konoha after hearing Naruto had returned from his training trip. She wondered how strong he had gotten. There around the corner she spotted a golden armored man with a lion helmet and red fur sticking out the back of the head pushing a wheelchair, seated on the wheelchair was an extremely beautiful woman with light blonde hair and gold eyes. Sakura stopped in front of them as they did the same.

Taking his hands of the wheelchair's handles he removed his helmet, the pink haired girl gasped, "Naruto…?"

"Sakura." Was all he said.

_'He doesn't call me Sakura-chan anymore? And who is she?'_

"Hello, I'm Quelann, his… girlfriend." The blonde girl greeted, "I just recovered from a sickness, so my strength isn't what it's supposed to be. So for now I'm on a wheelchair."

A sharp pang of jealousy ached in Sakura's heart, Naruto didn't like her anymore. He found someone far more beautiful than her, and someone far nicer. It just wasn't fair… "H-Hello." Sakura bowed in front of her, "I'm Sakura Haruno, his old teammate."

"It's a pleasure to meet you… I hope we can become friends."

"Likewise." The pink haired girl nodded. "I'll see you two later then, I have a prior engagement to attend to."

Naruto and Quelann nodded and then made their way passed her, unaware of the tears falling down Sakura's face. _'It's not fair…'_

**XXXXXXXX**

"He had told me all about you before he lost his memories." Quelann smiled at the brown haired scarred man, he was Iruka Umino, someone who was a father figure to her lover when he was younger.

"He did, did he? I'm surprised how much you've grown Naruto, I mean look at you."

"It's Ornstein now… I gave up that name long ago. To me it brought too much pain despite those like you who cared about me."

"I see… not that I can blame you, I mean you weren't really liked in this village in the first place." Iruka gave him a sad smile.

"Understatement… but in the end it was truly thanks to Quelann that I finally found my reason to live." Ornstein took her hand and kissed it gently. "It was her that showed me my purpose in life."

"You grew up into a fine young man, I'm going to miss all the pranks you used to do."

Ornstein frowned, "I did those pranks because I was desperate for attention, I was naïve, foolish and loudmouthed. I know now that the most of the villagers here will not love me, I don't care about that anymore. I also now know that my old childhood dream of being Hokage is something I never can attain, not with all the hate I am receiving from the villagers."

Iruka gave him a sad look, despite what he wanted to say, he knew he was right. But looking at the couple, he also knew that he finally found someone who loved him for him. "Well I better get back to my class, I still have a lot to teach to these kids."

"Of course, it's good to see you again Iruka."

"You too as well… Ornstein."

**XXXXXXXX**

A brunette with her hair tied to two buns was tending to her family store when she spotted something that brought stars in her eyes. Before her was a man more than six feet tall wearing gold armor, he was also wearing a helmet that looked like a lion with a red fur-like tail behind. The spear he held was gold in color as well and the blade looked like it was crafted by a master.

"Excuse me, I am in need of a sword for you to forge. I have all the details of the sword here in this scroll as well as the materials to forge it. I need it ready by tomorrow noon. "He handed her the scroll and a large gemstone, "This I believe will be enough as payment."

The girl was drooling at the gemstone, she had never seen anything like it, she shook herself from her thoughts and took the scroll. Opening it she noticed the sword's design to be a straight double-edged with a long crossguard. Overall the entire sword was just about four feet in length. "You want this by tomorrow?" the man nodded, "The design is simple enough, but why do you need it by tomorrow."

"I have a sparring match tomorrow."

"Oh I see…" the girl nodded, "I'm Tenten by the way, I help run this store with my family."

"And I am Ornstein… I do hope this is enough for your services."

"Are you kidding?" she held the large gemstone, "This thing will set us up for life!"

Ornstein chuckled, "Then it warms my heart that it will do, I will return tomorrow for the sword." With that he left the shop leaving a madly grinning Tenten.

"Hey dad, we got a big job to do!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Inside the couple's residence, night had fallen and the two were enjoying dinner together, "So you ordered a sword from the blacksmith?" Quelann asked her lover while taking a bite from her food.

"Yes," he nodded, "I ordered a claymore to be forged with the cross hilt instead of the V, I want to be prepared for anything tomorrow. Despite my strengths, Kakashi is known to be very adaptive in combat."

"I'm sure you will be fine, you are captain of the Four are you not?" she immediately regretted asking him that when his face turned solemn.

"The Four are no more my love, I am all that is left. Gough, Ciaran… Artorias, they're gone. I am their captain and yet…"

"You stop right there…" she frowned at him, "Artorias knew well what he was going through, Manus was a threat that could not be ignored. His sacrifice was not in vain, and the rest gave their lives willingly. Ciaran loved Artorias, she wanted nothing but to die by his grave. But I'm sure Gough is still out there, if we wants to be found then he will be found." She reached for the otherside of the table and placed hand on his. "None of this is your fault, I know how close you were to Artorias, both of you were like brothers but you can't let your past mistakes get to you."

"Thank you…" tears fell down his face as he took her hand.

"You're welcome my love, now dry those tears and finish your food. We have a bid day tomorrow."

**XXXXXXXX**

**The Next Day**

The jonins with Tsunade and Jiraiya were gathered around in training ground seven near a cliff, all waiting for one more person to arrive.

Seated on her wheelchair was Quelann talking to Kurenai Yuhi, a teacher of team eight. "So you and Naruto are together, of all people I never expected him to be in relationship." Kurenai said with raised eyebrows.

The Fair Lady giggled, "He goes by Ornstein now, his new name signifies his new life. He will be here shortly, he just needed to pick up a sword he ordered from the blacksmith."

Kakashi Hatake, jonin sensei of team seven was waiting patiently in the middle of the field while reading his favorite orange book. Sakura stood there, her heart still aching as she looked at Quelann, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, her perfect figure, her chest, her face, her hair, her smile and her personality. Everything about her was perfect.

"Oh he's here!" Quelann clapped her hand with excitement.

"Then where is he?" Anko asked her with a questioning look.

Quelann looked up at the cliff where she spotted her lover standing at the edge, with him was his spear on hand and the scabbard of the claymore strapped to the left side of his waist. Everyone looked up as well and their eyes widened in shock at what happened next, he simply jumped off the cliff and dropped down to their level like it was nothing, creating a large slamming noise as he touched down. He didn't even kneel down when he landed.

All jaws except Quelann's dropped. In front of them was the once loudmouthed knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha, but now he was different. Kakashi and the other jonins could not believe their eyes, they expected the old Naruto to just simply scream at them and start the match but here he was, calm and collected with an aura of power surrounding him. None of the jonins expected to see him armored and wielding a spear of all weapons.

Quelann giggled at the scene, Ornstein always loved his dramatic entrances.

The Dragon Slayer lifted his spear up and pointed to Kakashi, all the while remembering his spars with Artorias during their days, "Well then… shall we begin?" the second he said those words he saw himself in the fields of Lordran, having one of his spars with his best friend and brother Artorias, during their happier times together before everything went to hell.

_Ornstein with his spear in hand was standing in the sparring ground with Ciaran and Gough watching with excitement. Quelann and her sisters were with them as well cheering for the blonde knight. Artorias stood proudly at the other side with his great sword pointed to his best friend, "Well then… shall we begin?"_

_Everyone cheered as the spar began, smiles on their faces. "Come on love, you can do it!" Quelann cheered for her golden knight._

_"You can do it Artorias!" Ciaran cheered in response, causing the other girl to glare at her and the rest of the audience to laugh at them._

_Artorias and Ornstein smiled, enjoying themselves as their blades clashed with a loud clang. For the rest of the day echoes of metal clashing, laughter and cheers filled the air._

Unbeknownst to the rest, behind the helmet of the Dragon Slayer tears were flowing down his cheeks. _'I was your captain dammit, you were all my responsibility! Your burdens were supposed to be mine to bear…'_

* * *

**NA: I think I have outdone myself this time, and I pray that this will go well. If you are wondering what kind of claymore Ornstein has as a side weapon, it is the one from Dark Souls 2. I just liked the cross hilt design it had instead of the V from the first Dark Souls.**

**Dark Souls lore is just so confusing at times, but man the story of the Four Knights just brought me to tears, Ornstein being the last of the Four. He will be guilt ridden in some ways as he was their captain, now he knows how much Kakashi felt when he lost his friends/teammates.**

**I updated my profile so you can all look at Quelann with healthy looking skin.**

**I will see you guys in a few days for the next chapter as I am doing something different with how I do with my updates, I want this story to be better than my previous ones.**

**Quelann was just a name I came up with because she did not have a name in game. I also wanted to replicate Ornstein's intro where he jumps off from the balcony and onto the lower floor like he had no care in the world.**

**Please review and I will see you guys in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: The next chapter, enjoy!**

**-Story Start-**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Wrath of a Dragon Slayer**

The jonins, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya were speechless, they had never seen such display of power before. "This is unreal." Anko said as she broke out in cold sweat.

Kurenai could not believe what she is seeing as well, what was supposed to be the number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja was replaced by a destructive force of nature.

For the first time in a very long time, Kakashi was scared. This was supposed to be a spar, a training session, but somehow Naruto turned the entire training ground into a battlefield. Trees were burning, the ground scorched from the lightning strikes from the Dragon Slayer's spear. The Dragon Slayer in question was walking, simply walking around the field, searching for his target. The sound of his footsteps brought dread to all those who heard it.

Horror struck Sakura's eyes, this can't be Naruto. The Naruto she knew would never do something like this, he would never… and yet here he was, creating all kinds of destruction in his path.

Ornstein swung his spear once more, channeling the wind chakra he carries, destroying the trees in front of him as if they were nothing but an obstacle. "Show yourself you damned creature!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Show yourself you damned creature!"

Quelann widened her eyes at those words, "This isn't good, Lady Tsunade you must stop this. Ornstein is reliving his past, he thinks he is in one of his dragon hunts."

Tsunade's eyes widened as well, it seems he was suffering from post-traumatic stress syndrome. "Everyone, prepare to subdue him…"

"No!" Quelann called, "No one can calm his rage, I will go. Just take me to him."

"It's too dangerous, he could hurt you!" Shizune told her in worry.

"He won't… not once has he ever, just take me to him and you will see."

**XXXXXXXX**

In Ornstein's eyes, he wasn't in a forest; he was in the desolate fields outside of Lordran, where some of the few remaining dragons have come to roost. A barren wasteland filled with charred rocks and smoking geysers, he could also see that fire was burning everywhere. He was alone, hunting the beasts he swore to slay for the protection of the great kingdom of Lordran. The smoke in front of him cleared and spotted something he did not expect to see. In front of him was his love, The Fair Lady Quelann seated on a wheelchair. "Quelann my love, what are you doing here? It is not safe for you to be here, the dragons could come any second now."

Quelann brought herself closer to him and lowered his spear, "Enough Ornstein, you are reliving your past. We are in not in Lordran anymore, we are in Konoha."

"What…?" Ornstein shook, the sight of a barren wasteland replacing itself with trees torn down from his wind attacks with other trees burning from the lightning. "I…"

"Shh, it's okay my love, no one was hurt." Quelann held his trembling hands, he fell to his knees. The Fair Lady removed his helmet to see that he was weeping, "Oh Ornstein…"

The Dragon Slayer wept and wept on his lover's lap, the pain inside him was too much. "They're gone… they're all gone."

"I'm still here Ornstein… I am not going anywhere." She stroked his head gently and lovingly, despite her frail body who needed help, it was her lover who needed help the most. He must learn to forgive himself, he must learn to let go.

The rest of the people approached the scene with sadness and concern in their eyes. Just what did he go through to make him like this? Tsunade on the other hand wondered what Lordran was like, what horrors had he seen to turn him into a broken man. She sighed and ordered the rest, "We will stop this session, from the display of abilities alone I am making him a chunin, but he will be on watch as he is suffering from post-traumatic stress syndrome. We will take him and Quelann to the hospital."

"Hai…" the shinobi nodded.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ornstein was lying on a hospital bed with his armor stripped and placed on a corner in the room. Quelann watched him attentively, waiting for him to wake up. Kakashi stood beside her wondering what had happened to him, "Quelann, what happened? What made him like this?"

"When we were back in Lordran, Ornstein was made captain of the Four Knights of Gwyn, he formed a deep friendship and familial bond with them. With him was his best friend and blood brother Artorias, the legendary knight, Artorias' lover and Ornstein's surrogate older sister the Lord's Blade Ciaran and Hawkeye Gough, whose skill with a bow knew no equal."

Kakashi nodded and listened, allowing her to continue.

"Artorias fell in battle against the dark forces of the Abyss, corrupting him and turning him into a monster. Ornstein felt responsible for what had happened, thinking he should have went with him. In the end an unknown warrior put Ornstein to rest and we buried him in Darkroot Garden, where Ciaran decided to die by his grave as well. Gough later was nowhere to be found, Ornstein thought the worst. Ever since then he felt himself responsible for their deaths, thinking he could have done something even though he could not. To this day he is still haunted by their deaths."

Kakashi looked at the man who was now named Ornstein, he is exactly like him, haunted by the losses of his friends. He even felt worse now, he should have trained him better than just focusing on Sasuke, because of this their team was broken.

Just outside the door was Sakura with tears streaming down her cheeks, she heard the entire story and felt great pain that he found himself a different set of friends whom he had loved even more than Sasuke and her. She decided to not hear anymore and walked away.

"Ciaran was like an older sister to Ornstein, he was the youngest of the four, Ciaran said he had a heart of gold and a soul of a fearless lion, hence the armor that was crafted for him. Despite his age he was made captain, Ornstein protested that the role of the leader should be Artorias. Artorias just patted him on the back and told him he will do well as their captain. I remember how Ciaran would always worry for him, telling him to always be safe on his dragon hunts with Gough. Every time he would come back with just a single scratch on his cheek Ciaran would throw a fit." Quelann laughed at the memory, "Ornstein would insist he was fine but Ciaran just would not listen and would tend to his wounds."

Kakashi chuckled, it seems he at least got to experience what it was like to have a family. Although his father Minato would still probably be rolling in his grave for the poor treatment he received during his childhood. The stares, the whispering, and at times the angry mobs out for his life on every birthday he got. Had his status of a Jinchuruki had not been revealed, he would have at least have gotten a happy childhood.

Quelann stroked a lock of Ornstein's hair as she sang a song. Kakashi could not tell what she was singing about as it was in a different language, but the song itself was soothing. He guessed the song was a language from Lordran, it still shocked him that time flowed differently in that world and how Naruto was technically older than him by a few centuries and yet he was eternally twenty years of age due to the immortality gifted to him. He silently shivered if Orochimaru got word of this, he would do anything to get his hands on these two, and he almost felt sorry for Orochimaru earned Ornstein's ire… key world being almost.

Ornstein opened his eyes to see his love stroking his golden hair, causing him to smile. He was happy the first thing he sees when he wakes was her.

"How are you feeling love?" Quelann asked him in a soothing voice.

"Better…" he then spotted Kakashi beside her. "Kakashi, forgive me I-"

"It's alright…" Kakashi eye smiled, "None of us knew you were suffering from PTSD, we should have been more careful about it."

"Nevertheless I nearly…"

The one eyed jonin waved it off, "No one got hurt and that's all that matters. By the way you have been promoted to chunin, congratulations. But for the next week you will be on medical leave because of what happened, so for now take it easy. I'll see you later… Ornstein."

The Dragon Slayer nodded and watched him disappear in a whirl of leaves, "Quelann…"

She stroked his cheek, "Shhh… I am not mad at you, just worried. You must learn to let go love, they would not want to see you like this."

"How do I?"

She gave him a peck on the lips, "I will help you Ornstein, I promise you. Now get dressed, I'm hungry."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So… how is he?" Tsunade asked the one eyed jonin.

Kakashi sighed, "He's like me, wracked with guilt for losing his teammates, only these teammates were from Lordran. One of them was like a brother to him like he used to be with Sasuke, another was a mother hen of the entire group, and the last one was a giant with a bow and arrow who was literally the big brother of the group. Ornstein was the youngest but was made leader, he's been through a lot."

Tsunade lowered her head with a sad face, it seems he found got himself a family only for it to be taken away from him. Did Kami have a personal problem with him? "Anything else?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Nothing really, that Quelann girl is the only thing that is holding him together. We can't let the council get their hands on her… I mean Kami is she beautiful."

"That she is Kakashi… women would kill to have the body she has."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune rushed into the room.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The couple decided to head over to the Akimichi barbeque restaurant, Orsntein was not surprised to see the rest of the Konoha rookies there, especially Tenten.

"Oh hey Ornstein!" the twin bun headed girl waved at her.

"Tenten." Orsntein nodded in return.

"How was the sword?"

"Your family are indeed master craftsmen to forge such a weapon."

"Oh wow… by the way thanks again for giving us the gemstone as payment, it's really going to help us with our family business."

"Think nothing of it."

The timing was just impeccable, the last person he wanted to see arrived to meet with Ino. Sakura just entered the restaurant when she spotted the lion headed knight. "Naruto…"

All the Konoha rookies turned their heads towards Ornstein when said knight sighed and removed his helmet, revealing his golden mane and eyes as blue as the sky. Their jaws dropped and all screamed the same word.

"NARUTO!?"

**30 minutes later**

"Jeez that's quite the adventure you went through, I mean it explains why you look much older… troublesome." Shikamaru sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And you were so youthful to have won the heart of such a beautiful flower! I will run a thousand laps around Konoha for your youthfulness! YOUTH!" As always Rock Lee and his eccentricity ran out of the restaurant to just that.

Ino was absolutely envious of Quelann's beauty, despite not being able to walk she was absolutely beautiful, so beautiful she could be mistakened for a goddess. Then it hit her, "OH MY KAMI YOU'RE OLD!"

Quelann's left eye twitched, Ornstein paled, "Quelann my love, she did not mean it that way… don't do anything rash now, you are still recovering." He caressed her hand to try and calm her down, thankfully reason took over and did so.

The sight made Hinata sad, but knew that he was happy with her. It broke heart a bit to see that she was not the one for him. She strengthened her resolve and smiled at the scene.

Tenten on the other hand just said the words that made everyone blush, "Can I see your spear?"

Kiba stifled a laugh, "Tenten do you realize what you just said?"

"Huh?" Tenten turned to everyone who seemed to have reddened faces, before reddening herself, "I didn't mean it that way! No I did not! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" she waved her hands like a bloody fool while her reddened face darkened even further.

Ornstein chuckled but took out his Dragon Slayer Spear and placed it on the table, "I know you did not mean it that way, it just seemed like fun to tease you. Go ahead and take a look, but be careful with it."

Tenten nodded and begun drooling on the spear as she took it.

"Wow Na- I mean Ornstein, you've really changed, and for the better too." Ino smirked, Quelann frowned at those words.

"He is already spoken for, so hands off."

Ino raised her hands in surrender, not wanting to anger the woman. She was a little jealous that she got a hunk like the blonde knight.

Another half hour later they finished their meals and simply talked, catching up on what happened the past three years. The blonde knight was not surprised that Neji made jonin, it was expected since he was a prodigy to begin with. Everyone was no longer surprised that Ornstein made chunin, seeing that he got a lot more powerful in the tree years he was gone in this world while centuries passed in the place he was in.

"I am surprised you are all taking this quite well despite how farfetched it sounds."

"Well you were the number one unpredictable ninja back then." Tenten remarked.

"You make a valid point…" Ornstein took another sip from his tea.

"Although it will still take a while to get used to your personality, I mean you're so calm and collected."

"It comes with the centuries of experience when it comes to war."

Tenten nodded while having stars in her eyes, "No kidding, I mean you fought dragons, living breathing dragons!"

The Dragon Slayer chuckled, "Slaying dragons was how I earned title after all, dragon slaying is knighthood's truest calling in Lordran."

"Can you make weapons out of dragon parts?"

"My spear is made from one such dragon, a lightning dragon by the name of Krakatoric."

"REALLY!?" Tenten begun drooling once more, causing the others to groan and roll their eyes. "Oh shut up, you have no idea how amazing this is!"

Moments later a purple-haired female ANBU wearing a cat mask entered the restaurant. "Ornstein, you have been requested by lady Tsunade."

Quelann turned to her lover with a reassuring smile, "Go, I'll be fine right here."

He kissed her lightly on the lips before turning to Tenten, "I'll leave her in your care."

"She'll be fine don't worry."

After the golden knight left with the ANBU Ino grinned at the Fair Lady, "So… have you two done _it_ yet?"

Choji spat out his drink, "Ino, you can't just ask that!"

Quelann just sat there in silence, before a tinge of pink appeared on both her cheeks, she did not even deny it. "Oh my Kami you both did it!" Tenten gawked at the woman.

**XXXXXXXX**

"You asked of me Lady Tsunade?" the blonde knight entered the Hokage's office with a questioning look.

Tsunade expected him to call her baa-chan again, she guessed he outgrew that as well, "I did, I just wanted to ask you how you were doing after returning to the village."

"I am well, although I do not know if I want to remain here. I know you made me a chunin but the people here still hate me. It was nice seeing my old friends, those who do not think of me as the demon of course."

"And what of the fox?"

"Ever since I have been knighted by Lord Gwyn, he purged me of the demon, completely removing it and imprisoning it in a location even I do not know here, in return he empowered me with power." Tsunade widened her eyes at this but also confused her, "But what about your rapid healing?"

"The energy remained, seeing as my body needs it. Now for my next question, who were my parents? Do not even bother lying to me, I can tell if someone is lying."

Tsunade sighed, honestly it wasn't a subject she wanted to talk about. "Your mother was like a daughter to me, Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan, she was a fiery woman with a temper. She was known as the Red Hot Blooded Habanero, and she was also the previous Jinchuruki of the Kyuubi."

Ornstein did not even looked fazed, but inside he was crying, he finally got to know the name of his mother. "And what of my father."

"He made a lot of enemies, sensei did not want to tell you out of fear for your safety against his enemies." Tsunade replied.

"And he thought I was safe here!?" Tsunade flinched at those words, "I was ostracized, alienated and beaten by these pathetic villagers! Honestly I asked myself multiple times, why did I not just simply break the seal and have the fox finish what he started all those years ago?"

"You can't say that…"

"Well why the hell not!?" Orsntein was livid now. "The old man was a fool to have revealed my status, and he was a fool to not at have the decency to tell me who my parents were. All throughout my life I thought they abandoned me! **NOW TELL ME!**" he demanded with a roar that shook the entire room, cracks begun to spring open all over the walls.

Tsunade went pale at the sound of his voice, for a second she thought she earned the ire of a god. "Y-Your father, w-was Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage. The same man who sealed the Kyuubi into you."

Ornstein's face went blank as his cold blue eyes stared at the woman, "I see… so my own father damned my childhood to a life of suffering and loneliness. For some reason I am not surprised anymore, nor do I even care..." he simply looked at the frightened woman before turning around and walked towards the door, "if that is all I will simply take my leave."

She didn't even have the strength to speak when she watched him leave the room. Once the door closed she broke out into tears on her office desk.

**XXXXXXXX**

Lies, his whole childhood was filled with nothing but lies. Why him? Of all people why did it have be him? Behind his beautiful lion helmet his face was blank, but pain was evident in his eyes. He did not even know what to think of his father, the man he once idolized. As he walked he spotted Tenten pushing Quelann's wheelchair. The Fair Lady looked at him with worry, she must have sensed his anger when raised his voice at the blonde Hokage. "Thank you Tenten…"

"No problem, I'll see you guys later." The brunette waved at them and walked past them towards her home.

"Ornstein I can tell you look troubled."

"Not here, I'll tell you when we get home."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Why did you tell him? You know he isn't ready!" Jiraiya told Tsunade with a bit of an angry tone.

"I thought he was going to kill me! If you haven't forgotten Jiraiya he isn't the same anymore! I thought a god was right in front of me, I was scared, for the first time in a long time I was scared. I could see it in his face, he doesn't know what to think of Minato, I wouldn't be surprised if he just outright hates him. This is the first time I have ever seen him this angry."

Jiraiya was conflicted about all of this, this was not supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to know about his parents yet, they had enemies, powerful enemies. "I'll go talk to him."

"Good luck, I'll be surprised if you come out of there alive."

**XXXXXXXX**

Quelann was now once again comforting her lover, yet again he has to endure more pain from this village.

"My own father Quelann, my own father damned me." His face was distraught as he lay on Quelann's lap.

The sight of Ornstein like this broke Quelann's heart, "Shhh, I'm here my love, I'm here." She told him in a gentle voice while caressing his cheek. Inside she was furious, hadn't Ornstein suffered enough already? Can they for once have the peace they have desired for so long?

"So much lies, this village is filled with so many lies." He looked so broken, so scarred. He had finally learnt who his parents were, and yet it did not give him any semblance of happiness, it just brought more pain.

And with such impeccable timing Jiraiya showed himself, "Naruto you need to-" he didn't even finish as he was punched right at the face, soaring through the wall and out into the grassy field near a forest in their backyard.

Rage, hatred, pain and sorrow flowed through the body of the Dragon Slayer, clutching his golden Spear tightly he jumped into the air and landed in front of Jiraiya who was one ground with a shocked look. "You knew… all this time you knew."

"Naruto please just list-"

*SLAM*

The sound of his boot slamming onto the hermit's face soared through the entire village, "I did not allow you to speak!" he growled. "Tell me you old toad, are there any more lies you wish to reveal to me or must I beat it out of you?"

Jiraiya could see the malice in his eyes, within a heartbeat he used a kawarimi and switched with a log, landing just a few yards away from him. He tried speaking to him once more but was interrupted by a Sunlight Spear that just materialized right out of the left hand of Ornstein.

Jiraiya dodged the shot by flying a few more yards back.

Ornstein placed his helmet on and charged at Jiraiya with the intent to kill. He swung his spear at him only to be blocked by a kunai. His roar could be heard throughout the village.

Storm clouds begun to cover the entire village, Ornstein was now tapping into power that could only be sparked by his emotions. Lightning struck the ground around the battle between the Dragon Slayer and the Toad Sage.

"Naruto please, just listen to me!"

"BE SILENT!" he roared once more, forming a large Rasengan on his left hand and plunged it onto the Sage's chest, only for it to be blocked by his own Rasengan.

_'My Kami how strong is he!?' _was Jiraiya's thought as both Rasengans collided. The force of the collision caused a crater to form on the ground they were standing on. _'I have to lead him away or the village will get hit in the crossfire.' _Jiraiya jumped over the wall and into the Forest of Death.

In his rage Ornstein followed suit, but instead of jumping over he destroyed a section of the village wall and walked right through the smoldering ruin. With him was the storm and it too followed.

**XXXXXXXX**

Over the horizon from the Hokage tower Tsunade and many of the jonin senseis could see the Forest of Death on fire from the multiple lightning strikes. "Tsunade-sama shouldn't we do something?"

"And what do you suggest we do Shizune? I doubt anyone of us could stop him at this point, Jiraiya brought this on himself and now he's paying the price."

Shizune looked downcast at those words, the sight of someone whom she looked at as a little brother figure in so much pain was heartbreaking, "After all of this, will he even want to stay in this village?"

Kakashi looked at her with wide eyes, "What are you implying Shizune?"

"This village has hurt him in so many levels Kakashi, do you really expect him to just simply forgive everyone for what they did to him?"

"Shizune Naruto wouldn't do something like that."

"He isn't Naruto anymore!" Shizune bawled, "He change his name and became a different person. I don't even know him anymore."

Tsunade wrapped her arms around the woman trying to comfort her while the rest watched as the trees of training ground 44 also known as the Forest of Death was burnt to the ground.

**XXXXXXXX**

Destruction, that was what the Toad Sage was witnessing. To think the little blonde knucklehead ninja could do this much destruction without the Kyuubi's power, he thought it was impossible and yet her he was, hiding from the angry blonde who was out for his head.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." The voice of Ornstein aired through the burning forest making Jiraiya sweat profusely.

Ornstein flung his spear, making a huge gust of wind slice through the large trees. One by one trees violently toppled over each other, "Do you realize the pain I went through Jiraiya? Do you realize the suffering I endured, the cries of help I called out to those who wouldn't even bother? The loneliness… the FUCKING loneliness! Sometime I wonder how the hell am I still sane! YOU KNEW, YOU FUCKING KNEW, and you didn't even help me, not even once! I am done, I am done with this damned village! I am tired of the lies!"

"So come out Jiraiya… come out so I can kill you, slowly."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Quelann are you alright!?" Tenten came into the house with her teammates.

"I am… but Ornstein is not." Tears rolled down the Fair Lady's cheeks, "He is in pain, he finally found out who his parents were, but it just brought more pain."

"Who were his parents?"

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, your village's beloved Fourth Hokage."

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose, "Of course it was so obvious, I mean he looked so much like him."

"And yet people couldn't see that, they just thought he was… the Kyuubi reincarnated." Tenten was saddened.

Quelann nodded, "Jiraiya knew who his parents were and also knew how much he was suffering in this village, that angered Ornstein so much he just got up and started attacking him."

"Good." Tenten growled.

"Tenten-chan how can you say such an unyouthful thing?" Lee gasped.

"How can I not? Naru-Ornstein never deserved that kind of childhood, heck when I was little I saw how much he was suffering but the people forbade me to even come near him, I wanted to help him so much but I was powerless to do so." She snapped at him, making him wince. "No one was allowed to come near him until he finally joined the academy."

Quelann closed her eyes as more tears flowed down her face, "After this, we are leaving. We are planning to raise a family together, but this is no place for us to do so."

"Konoha will most likely come after you two."

"They can try." She turned to them, "Take me to Ornstein, only I can quell his rage."

"I will take you." Tenten moved forward and took hold of the wheelchair. "Just point the way."

**XXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya was panting, a single knee on the ground and clutching his ribs tightly, he had been beaten badly. He coughed out some blood as a blade lightly touching his neck, "What happened to you boy? You used to be so kind and cheerful, what happened to the loud and brash little boy I knew?"

"Oh that? That was nothing but a mask, a mask created by myself to hide my pain and sorrow." He glowered at the wounded Toad Sage, "Something you people are responsible for." He raised his spear, about to strike him down when a feminine voice called out to him.

"Ornstein…"

He turned around to see Quelann being pushed by Tenten, both women having sad looks on their faces.

"That's enough Ornstein…"

"But he must pay for his crimes against me!"

"I know that… but this is not the way my love. Artorias would not want to see you act like this, nor would Ciaran and Gough."

He gritted his teeth and tightened the grip on his weapon, tears were now freely falling down his face. No, they wouldn't want to see him like this, this was not the way. Slowly he lowered his spear and walked back to his love, "Let's go, I'm done with this village."

"We are done with this village, this is no place for us." She said with a firm tone she rarely used. They just turned away leaving a wounded and beaten Jiraiya on the ground for the Anbu and medics to retrieve him.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright Ornstein, you had every right to be angry." Tenten said with a reassuring smile. "But I can't help but ask, where will you two go?"

Quelann was the one to answer, "Maybe the lands across the ocean, there is bound to be something there."

"Well true… it's a shame really, despite only just meeting you I'm gonna miss you."

Quelann just gave the weapon mistress a smile.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So you really are leaving?" Tsunade asked as she watched the blonde knight pack whatever few belongings they have. Only a day since his arrival and everything went to hell, and now he is leaving the village for good.

"We are…" Ornstein gave Tsunade his old headband, "This place holds too much pain for me."

"For what it's worth, I'm so sorry." A lone tear trickled down her face, she grabbed a satchel and gave it to him, "Inside this are medicine I was supposed to give to Quelann, it should speed up the process for regaining her legs' strength back."

He nodded and took the satchel before hearing her continue, "So where will you two go?"

"I heard of lands across the ocean, maybe we can find a life there."

"I'm going to miss you gaki."

He gave her a hug and sighed, "I know… I just don't know if I can really say the same."

"It's okay, I understand." She hugged him back and wept on his shoulder. "Just promise me you'll stay safe?"

"I will."

**XXXXXXXX**

At the gates, a carriage prepared for the couple was about to leave.

"Since you are going to new lands, it will best if you keep your armor and weapons sealed inside these seals." Tenten gave the Dragon Slayer a scroll. "This will teach you how to seal them onto your body, all you have to do is just flare your chakra and your armor will reappear when you need it."

"Thank you Tenten." Ornstein took the scroll and bowed.

"And this is for you." The weapon mistress handed a sword wrapped around some cloth to Quelann, "I forged a double-edged sword for you, it's smaller than Ornstein's. I made it just the right size for you."

"Tenten, this is too much." Quelann was hesitant to take the sword.

Tenten rolled her eyes and waved it off, "Oh nonsense! It's thanks to your boyfriend over here that we were able to expand our shop, besides who knows what you might find in those lands you're headed to. Just think of this as thanks for helping my family."

Quelann relented and took the sword, "Very well, I hope we see each other again Tenten." She looked at Ornstein who already loaded the bags onto the carriage, "It's time…"

"Take care you two, and I do hope we see each other again."

With Ornstein's help she got on the carriage, "So where are we going?"

"We are boarding a boat headed for a country called Japan. Thanks to Lady Tsunade we hopefully have enough money to purchase a house there, then we start our new lives."

"And perhaps a family as well."

They then bid their friends goodbye, it was more painful for Kakashi and Sakura seeing as they wanted to reconnect with him, but could not do so.

**XXXXXXXX**

**1 month later**

It had been a month since they left the Elemental Nations, the ship docked. There by the railings of the ship stood Ornstein wearing a yellow shirt and cargo pants with simple sneakers, with him was Quelann in her beautiful white summer dress and sandals. The second they got off the ship the people stared at them with awe and envy, both of them looked like they beings of perfection.

The women looked at the man with hearts in their eyes but that shattered when the extremely beautiful woman hugged his arms. The men had similar behaviour towards the woman.

It had been a month as well and Quelann could finally walk, albeit carefully since she still had no running strength yet, but for now she was content with just walking, in time she will be regain all her strength.

They arrived in a town in north Japan, the people there were friendly while there were some interesting people, but it was a quiet town. But what troubled the two though was the aura they could sense.

Dragons were here in this town, and most likely are residing in locations around the world.

"Dragons… to think they are here." Ornstein mumbled in their new home, it was a two story house with a good size, it was surprisingly cheap considering how nice the place was.

"Do you think we'll have to fight them?" Quelann asked him with a bit of concern.

"Hopefully not, my guess is that they are not violent if unprovoked unlike the ones we have fought in the war back in Lordran. But if they are hostile…"

"We will face them together, I am not letting you go against them, Dragon Slayer or not." Quelann told him in a stern voice that gave him no room for arguments.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He gave her a kiss. "By the way I enrolled us into a school that would give us information of this country, and maybe perhaps some of the world as well. We will be attending the school as third-years as they say."

"A school?" she gave him a questioning look.

"The schools here are different to what we are used to, but it would help us as they are required if we need to get far in this world."

"Not that I have any objections, but what school did you enroll us in?"

"The school is called Kuoh Academy. It used to be an all-girls school before it became available to both genders, and it is the school closest to us, so it is convenient for you."

Quelann smiled at his thoughtfulness, "You spoil me too much." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Only because I am madly in love with you." He gave her a passionate kiss to which she happily returned. Their kiss intensified and somehow it led them to the bedroom.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Next day**

"Oh wow!"

"He's so cute and handsome, look at those whiskers!"

"Are they foreigners? I think they are."

"Look at her, she looks a like a goddess!"

"Are they a couple?"

"They are, look she's already hugging his arm, aww I'm so jealous!"

Those were the words of students of Kuoh academy as they watched Orsntein and Quelann enter the school grounds in their uniforms for the first time. They both exhibited an aura of superiority towards the students that made them keep their distance.

From a distance a buxom young beauty with long black hair looked at the two with curiosity, "Buchou would like to know about this. There is something off about them, ufufufufufu."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So they're not human?" a red haired girl wearing the Kuoh school uniform narrowed her eyes

"Hai, those two aren't human, but I couldn't sense any holy or demonic energy from them. It's like they are a new race entirely. But one thing is for sure, they are immortal." The black haired beauty replied, her name was Akeno Himejima, the queen of the red haired girl known as Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory clan of devils.

"Keep an eye on those two, but our priority is still on Issei Hyoudou."

**XXXXXXXX**

"My name is Orsntein de Lordran, a pleasure to meet you all."

"And I am his fiancé, Quelann de Izalith."

"EH!?"

"They're engaged already!? No fair!"

"Alright quiet all of you, Ornstein-san, Quelann-san, please take a seat at the back over there." The two nodded with Ornstein sitting at the very back by the window with his lover seated in front of him. seated by them was a red haired girl with quite the figure along with a raven-haired beauty.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory and this here is Akeno Himejima." The scarlet haired girl introduced herself and gestured to the one behind her who just simply waved her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you both." Quelann smiled, but inwardly she could sense the demonic presence coming from the both of them. _'They are demons, and yet are not the kind of demons from Lordran, perhaps they are different in this world. It would be best to tread carefully my love.'_

_'Agreed…'_ Ornstein nodded through their mental connection. "I hope we can become friends Rias, Akeno."

"Likewise." Rias smiled in return, _'Something is definitely off about them, Ornstein especially. Who are you two?'_

After school had ended, students were casually talking to each other in their homeroom. Rias and Akeno had already left the classroom and went down to their clubroom, the Occult Research Club. The couple already knew that club was just a front as they could sense concentrated demonic presence coming from there. The rest of their classmates got curious when the two started speaking in their own language, **"What do you think?"**

**"This land is certainly interesting love." **Quelann replied, **"I'm glad we came here, our lives may not be as peaceful as I thought, but at least we are far away from that village. Here at least we can start a family."**

**"Indeed, I'm really glad you're here with me."** Ornstein moved in closer and gave her a kiss in front of everyone.

"KYAAAAAA!" the girls were squealing in delight at the love-dovey scene.

From the door the infamous Perverted Trio were crying crocodile tears that a guy like Ornstein could get a goddess like Quelann. At which the girls began chasing them and screamed 'pervert!' repeatedly.

**XXXXXXXX**

"A-Are you Issei Hyoudou?" a timid raven-haired girl with violet eyes approached the brown haired boy named Issei.

"Um… yeah I am."

"My name is Yuma Amano, and I-I-I-I like you! Will you go out with me?" she confessed to him with a bright blush on her face.

"W-What, really? Of course I will go out with you." Issei's face was that of shock and then turned into a bright smile. "How about we go on Sunday?"

"Sure, that's great!" Yuma nodded.

**XXXXXXXX**

**The weekend**

"Um Issei-kun, would you… die for me?" she whispered into his ear.

"Huh?"

With that she transformed into a more adult-like look, her height growing a bit further and her clothing formed into a more revealing form, she then formed a light spear that pierced through his chest, "If you want to blame someone, blame the god that gave you that sacred gear. Thanks for the nice memories, and by the way, my name is Raynare."

_'Sacred?'_ was his thought as he dropped to the ground and drew his final breath, _'I never got to meet her, that beautiful red hair, Rias-senpai.'_

"A magnificent performance, fallen angel." Raynare who just killed Issei heard clapping from behind, she turned her head and spotted the new student Ornstein clapping his hands with a smile on his face. "Unfortunately you killed an innocent life, no matter perverted he was. For that I cannot let that go."

"And what makes you think a mere human like you can take me on?" Ornstein laughed at those words, "What's so funny?'

"You absolutely believe I am a human? Are the people of this world truly that ignorant?'

"This world?" the fallen angel repeated those words, _'Is he saying he is from a different world? What the-' _she was then blinded by a bright light, after the light died down she widened her eyes in shock at what she is seeing, Ornstein stood there in golden armor clutching a golden spear on his right and a lion helmet on his left hand.

"Who are you? Are you an angel?"

"I am neither angel nor demon, I am Ornstein the Dragon Slayer, and behind you is the love of my life. I would like to formally introduce you the Chaos Witch Quelann of Izalith."

The fallen angel turned her head to see Quelann wearing her favorite white summer dress with her hands literally on fire, she could feel the temperature rising around her.

"WHO ARE YOU TWO!?"

From a distance Rias widened her eyes in shock at the sight, the new students aren't who they said they were, and Ornstein called Quelann a Chaos Witch. What boggled her mind was that they were from a different world, just who are these two?

"Take this!" Raynare roared as she threw a light spear at Ornstein, she widened her eyes once more when the golden knight blocked the attack with his spear, dissolving it. "What are you!?"

"Quelann my love you may finish it if you wish, just don't strain yourself you still haven't fully recovered."

"Of course love, now I command thee vile creature, BE GONE!" The Fair Lady placed her palms on the ground, and right underneath Raynare was a pillar of violent fire.

Rias watched as Raynare was incinerated, were it not for the spell she placed around the area the fallen angel's screams could be heard by the entire town. The fire she was no ordinary fire, it seeped a dark energy far more dark than she had ever encountered. After the pillar of fire died down, there was literally nothing left of the fallen angel, not even the feathers all angels leave behind after they die. To be able to kill a fallen angel with a single attack, that was no easy feat. And who was he, why did he call himself a Dragon Slayer?

"You can come out now Lady Gremory." Ornstein's voice called to the tree she was hiding behind.

She approached the body of Issei while saying a few words and placed eight pawn chess pieces into his chest before turning to the two who were now standing near her, "Who are you two? What are you two?"

"Someone who only wishes to be of help," Quelann answered before turning to the now resurrected boy, "now I believe poor Issei needs to return home."

"If you wish to know more, we will be more than happy to tell you tomorrow after school." Ornstein was the one to speak this time.

Rias was reluctant at first but nodded in the end, she had more important matters to attend to.

* * *

**NA: Phew! That was fun, well it seems things have taken a huge turn, and you have all witnessed Ornstein's power. Although of course he is still not as powerful as the Chosen Undead. I mean who can beat the Chosen Undead? Unless of course the player is a total idiot.**

**So how would you guys like to see Asia later on? I could change it to that Ornstein and Quelann adopt her in the end but can still become Rias' Bishop.**

**Well I will see you guys next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: So it's been a while folks, I apologize if I didn't update this sooner but I wanted to focus on my fics that got more views and reviews. But now this fic is back and I am excited about this.**

**-Story Start-**

**Chapter 3: A family of blondes**

Sona Sitri was visibly disturbed by this turn of events, what Rias told her about the new students Orsntein and Quelann to be immensely powerful beings who were neither devil nor angel. It was troubling to say the least, what are they doing here and what are their motives? What truly made her worry was that Ornstein openly called himself a dragon slayer and Quelann was an real life witch with the power of extremely powerful flames. She peered down the window to see the couple entering the school grounds.

"Ornstein-sama!"

"Quelann onee-sama!"

Multiple fangirls and fanboys were crowding the school entrance as they greeted the Prince and Princess of Kuoh. The couple simply smiled in return at their greeters which made many of the girls squeal in delight. In the background Rias and her peerage looked on with curiosity, except for Issei, who was crying anime tears, jealous that Ornstein scored such a goddess.

"So you got another letter from Tenten?"

"Mhmm…" the Fair Lady nodded as she tugged her lover's arm, "she found a way to send letters to us secretly, so we freely write letters to each other."

The couple just kept on walking, entering the school building as class was about to start. "So what do you think of the demons and angels somewhat coexisting together?" she asked her love.

"It is interesting to say the least, but I am of course truly happy that dragons exist in this world, I can finally challenge them once more." Quelann rolled her eyes, Ornstein can be such a battle freak sometimes.

"You can fight dragons later love, for now we have class."

**XXXXXXX**

Like any other day in school it went on normally without any problems, and as always the couple left as soon as class ended. Being the curious girl she is Rias decided to follow them with her peerage in tow. They followed them for a good half hour until they stopped by a corner to see a very nice house on top of a hill that overlooked their small town, "You know it is not nice to follow someone without their permission Lady Gremory."

Rias nearly yelped in surprise when she saw Ornstein and Quelann smiling at them, "We have never had guests before, would you like to join us for some tea?" Quelann invited them in.

Seeing as she wanted to find out who and what exactly are they she accepted their invitation. Their home was quite nice, not as big as the mansions of the great devil houses of course but still an impressive house. The Gremory heiress took the cup of tea, "This is a nice home you two have."

"You are very kind Lady Gremory." Ornstein smiled, "So what brought you to follow us?"

"Well…" Rias cleared her throat, "I was simply curious about your race seeing as you are neither angel nor devil." That got a few shocked looks from her peerage.

"You are correct," Quelann nodded before continuing, "where we are from there was no name as to who we are, we were just simply immortal beings serving our lords before the downfall of our kingdom. If you are wondering where we are from, we are from a different world."

"A different world?" Rias widened her eyes, "You two are from a different world?"

"Yes." Ornstein nodded with a sad face, "Our kingdom was lost to the curse of undeath as the Age of Fire ended, we do not completely know its true fate as we escaped its complete destruction. Many of our friends and family perished, I myself was the last of the Four Knights of Gwyn."

Rias along with her peerage leaned forward as they became drawn to the story, "What happened next?"

"Before the age of fire, there was the age of ancients. Our world was once ruled by dragons." Rias and her peerage widened their eyes at that, a whole world inhabited by dragons. "Till one day the discovery of the Lord Soul, Gwyn the Lord of Sunlight and my king was the first to rise up against the dragons, creating the Sunlight Spear to pierce through the thick hide of the dragons. In time we had prevailed, but as soon as the age of fire began, it slowly began to fade as fire never lasts. Centuries had past and hollowed beings began to surface, cursed with undeath they plagued the Kingdom of Lordran like a disease. Many of our deities abandoned us in search of different lands, away from the curse. And the rest is history, our kingdom fell and as soon as the age of fire ended, and so we left and arrived in your world."

"So both of you just came to our world to build a new life together." Akeno was the one to finish it.

"Correct." Quelann smiled at the young raven haired girl, "You should your intelligence more young one." Akeno surprisingly blushed at the comment given to her.

"But make no mistake, we will defend ourselves if we are provoked." Ornstein told them in a stern voice, making them nod.

Rias was intimidated by the power he was radiating, here in front of her was a man who has the potential to kill God. "Well then!" Quelann clapped her hands, "I bet everyone is hungry, why not all of you join us for dinner? We are having Pot-au-feu tonight."

**XXXXXXXX**

It was the weekend and the couple had decided to explore more of their new home, "For a small town they have nice places to go to, I especially like the people here, they are nice." Quelann said as she hugged her lover's arm.

"I do like this place, although the peace and quiet won't last forever, not with these devils, angels and fallen angels around." Ornstein said as they walked through the streets, some people walking by but what stood out the most was a young girl in what looked to be a nun outfit.

"Hello there…" Quelann greeted the young girl.

"H-Hello, u-um can you probably help me where I can find the church?" the girl had magnificent blonde hair that went down to her back, her emerald eyes show that she had a gentle demeanor.

_'Such a pure heart…' _Quelann thought as she looked at the girl with a smile, "You seem to be quite young to be a nun."

"O-Oh, I am?" the girl jumped, "I was raised as a nun since I was a little girl."

"And what of your parents?" Ornstein added, a little suspicious that a religious organization would send someone so young here, alone.

She looked down sadly, "My mother abandoned me and left me in a church, the nuns raised me where I grew up in."

"Oh you poor thing." Quelann suddenly hugged her which got the young girl surprised, "Ornstein?"

"Yes my love?"

"Why don't we let her stay with us?"

"Eh!?" the girl gasps at the offer.

"I don't see why not." Ornstein smiled, "We have plenty of space and it is just the two of us after all, we would love to have you."

"B-But I don't want to impose…" the blonde girl flushed, embarrassed by their offer.

"Nonsense child, we would love to have you with us, besides I always wanted to have a daughter, there was a reason why we fixed that room."

"Indeed" the blonde knight chuckled, Quelann had a pet project for some reason, arranging a room and filling it with stuffed toys and a nice bed with pink bed sheets, pillows and blankets. "Well we were just heading home and were fortunate enough to have found you, I am Ornstein de Lordran and this is my fiancé Quelann de Izalith."

"I-I'm Asia Argento…" she blushed at Quelann still hugging her.

"Come young one, let me show you to your new home."

**XXXXXXXX**

Asia was nervous, two very rich people offered to stay in their beautiful home, giving her an absolutely amazing bedroom with stuff toys clothing already in the closet. She sat there wearing cleaner clothes in the living room with Quelann seated beside her, "U-Um, I was supposed to meet someone in the church."

"A fallen angel perhaps?"

"E-Eh!?" the girl gasped at the older blonde beside her, _'How did she know that?'_

"No need to worry child, I know that the fiend was merely using you. She wanted to get the power within you." Quelann said as she gently touched the girl's chest. "You have such a tremendous gift."

"You k-know about my…"

"I do…" Quelann said as she kissed the girl's forehead, "there is nothing wrong with you, and you need not worry about the fallen angel, I have already taken care of it. You can stay here as long as you like, like I said earlier I have always wanted to have a daughter."

Asia began to tear up, only to be embraced by the Chaos Witch in a motherly manner.

"There, there…" Quelann stroked her back as Asia wept, "it's alright."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Um, who are you two exactly?" Asia asked them as they ate dinner.

"I myself am a pyromancer from another world, Ornstein here is a Knight Captain of the Four Knights of Gwyn."

"A r-real knight!?" Asia leaned forward to look at the blonde man before her.

"Yes child." Ornstein chuckled at her curiosity, he could tell she lived a very sheltered life. "I am the last of the Four, having escaped our crumbling kingdom as the Age of Fire ended."

"I will tell you more later." Quelann placed a hand on the girl's, "For now, eat your dinner."

"Yes… mama." She was going to have to get used to that, suddenly having parents out of the blue is not something one would expect when moving to a new country.

"Oh she called me mama!" Quelann grinned as she planted a kiss on the girl's forehead making the latter flush, "Now let's continue eating."

Dinner went well as Asia told them her history as to how she got here, her expulsion from the church despite being faithful, and all because the man she healed was actually a devil. The two reassured her that none of that will happen here and they even promised to take care of her as she was now their daughter. They even arranged her to attend the same school they were in. Asia asked them why they were attending a high school if they were already centuries old with Quelann telling her that they wanted to know more of this world and the school was perfect since they looked so young. Of course Asia would have to call them by name when in school but everywhere else she would call them mama and papa. Asia loved it honestly, she now had parents after for so long being alone and being manipulated by the now long dead Raynare.

Right now after washing up Quelann wanting to spoil her new daughter decided to tuck her to bed as if she was a little girl despite being fifteen years old. The pyromancer told her the story of their time in Lordran from its beginning to its downfall, Asia of course loved the story as no one ever read her a bedtime story. She hugged the stuffed fox plushy, one of the many stuffed animals in her new room while her new mother told her the story, not even ten minutes had past and she already fell asleep. "Sweet my dreams my little Asia." Quelann once again kissed her daughter's forehead and walked up to a waiting Ornstein, "Such a pure heart and the church cursed her for a single mistake."

"It was a cruel thing to simply abandon her like that, for the most part I will have very little trust of them."

"Don't let your anger get to you Ornstein, for now Asia has us… that itself is enough."

Ornstein nodded as he kissed his lover, "You're right, we best get some sleep as well."

**XXXXXXXX**

It was a weekday once more and Asia suddenly gained popularity from the boys and envious looks towards Orsntein for deciding to take the girl in and live with him and Quelann. Right now they were in the clubhouse of the Occult Research Club introducing the new member of the blonde family as everyone calls it now. "Introduce yourself Asia."

She nodded and bowed to the Gremory Heiress, "H-Hai, my name is Asia Argento, Ornstein and Quelann's daughter, I'm a second year student, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Asia-san, I am Rias Gremory and this is my family." Rias smiled at the innocent looking girl.

"A-Are you really a devil like mama and papa says?"

"Yes we are, and don't worry, we have no intention of harming you."

"O-Okay."

"Asia dear, there is no need to be shy." Quelann rubbed her daughter's back as she tried to calm her down. "We are all friends here."

"H-Hai…" it was just weird being in the company of devils, she was raised to be a nun most of her life after all. She was at surprised though at how nice they were to her with her parents being friendly with them, at least her parents weren't devils, but neither were they angels either.

"So Asia-san has a sacred gear huh?" Rias walks up to the blonde who made an eep sound.

"Yes she does, she showed it to us last night. And because you have more knowledge than us when it comes to sacred gears we would like to know about it."

"Well the way you described it to me this morning, it seems that she has incredible healing powers that can heal both angels and devils alike. That itself is a very powerful sacred gear that will be sought after by the three factions."

"Which I am not going to allow them to." Ornstein declared, "She is my daughter now and I am not going to let some selfish fool to take her away."

"Papa…" Asia looked at her father happily.

"Anyways… as much I would want Asia in my peerage I know you won't allow that." Rias told them, "right now I already have my hands full with little Issei." She giggled at the brunette in the room, "Trying to improve his battle skills is taking time though."

"Of course, one cannot simply be a master overnight, it takes time to cultivate one's skill."

"I have decided to train my little Asia in the art of pyromancy." Quelann said with pride in her voice, "She is a fast learner thankfully, in no time she will be at my level."

"Mama please…" Asia blushed at the praise her mother was giving her. It was true though, she was a fast learner in terms of learning her mother's pyromancy, she was a natural because of how easy it is for her to channel her magical energy thanks to how much times she had used her sacred gear Twilight Healing.

"Oh I am just so proud of my baby learning how to manipulate fire so fast!" Quelann hugged her daughter and rubbed their cheeks togheter, making Asia flush even redder.

"Quelann my love, anymore of that and you will make her faint from embarrassment." Ornstein chuckled at how motherly Quelann can be.

"Oh!" Quelann gasped at how red Asia was right now, "I'm so sorry dear!"

Everyone laughed at the extremely reddened face of the former nun, she was so embarrassed she couldn't even speak or stand. Quelann helped her down on the couch and had Akeno pour her a cup of tea, "Sorry dear, I'm just so proud of you."

"It's okay mama…" Asia told her mother as her flush died down, "I'm not used to being praised, most of the time when I was a nun the things I do was expected of them."

Quelann frowned at that, "Well expect more praises to come from me and your father."

Asia nodded as a bit of pink reappeared on her face, she just decided to rest her head on her mother's shoulder who happily wrapped an arm around her. It was a nice feeling, and she would cherish it for all eternity, having learned pyromancy she had been granted immortality like her parents because of the massive energy injected into her from her mother, essentially making her blood related to Quelann and granting her the title of Chaos Witch of Izalith. She did not like the title at first but was reassured by her mother that it is not a bad thing as when there are evil witches, there are also good witches in the world as she is one of them.

"So I hear you are going to a realm to find a familiar, if it is alright with you I would like Asia to come with you, it would be nice for her to gain a companion."

"Oh…" Rias was surprised by this request, but if it would mean increasing her family's standing with them then she wouldn't want to disappoint, "of course, if it is alright with Asia."

"Hai, Asia-sempai!"

"Good…" Ornstein nodded, pleased at the outcome, "I assume it will be this week?"

"It will be, unless Sona and her peerage wants it firs."

That made the knight remember about the bespectacled girl, "Ah yes, the student council president's peerage, I almost forgot about them."

"Sona-sempai is a devil as well?" Asia looked at her mother was currently seated beside her.

"Yes Asia, she is the heiress to the Sitri clan and a king of her peerage. She can be, as humans put it… uptight."

"Lady Quelann, I am not uptight." Was the voice of Sona herself as she and her peerage entered the room, surprising Issei as it was the entire student council.

"Ah Sona dear, I apologize for the harsh word, I am still learning the many customs of this world."

"Think nothing of it Lady Quelann, it is understandable, hello Lord Orsntein." The Sitri heiress bowed to the older blonde, their family had met a few days ago as they had wanted to introduce themselves to the Underworld society.

"Sona, it is good to see you again, how is your sister?"

"Geh…" Sona gulped and began to sweat, "s-she is doing well."

"Oh, you already know each other." Rias looked at them with a surprised look.

"We met with Lord and Lady Sitri over the weekend with Asia, Sona of course sent us an invitation from her parents to join them for dinner, we could not refuse such a request."

"Hai, Lord and Lady Sitri were really kind people." Asia said cheerfully, "And Serafall-sama was nice enough to let me see her room."

Sona sighed, her older sister was always the cheery type.

"Hello there, my name is Asia Argento." Said girl approached one of Sona's members, "It's nice to meet you."

"Name's Saji!" the boy grinned as he shook her hand, "To be with a cutie like you, the pleasure is all mine."

The glass Orsntein was holding began to crack as he glared deathly at the boy grinning lecherously at his daughter, "You, boy."

Saji looked the older blonde questioningly, "Eh? Who the hell are you?"

Sona pinched the bridge of her nose, "Saji, you idiot."

"I am Ornstein de Lordran, Asia's father."

"EH!?" Saji's jaw dropped, "But you're just a third year!"

"Who is also centuries older than you," he walked up to the idiotic boy and gave him the death glare to end all death glares, "now what do you intend to do with my daughter?"

Saji began to pale at the glare Ornstein was giving him, "I-I-I-I was just trying to be friendly with her, that's all!"

Asia looked at her father, "Papa, I was just trying to make a new friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear, I simply misunderstood the scene." Ornstein looked at Asia apologetically and patted her on the head. Saji of course sighed in relief that he was going to stay alive… for now.

"So it seems that you will also be getting a familiar for your new members." Ornstein said.

"That's right." Sona nodded, "I assume that you would want Asia to get one as well?"

Quelann nodded, "Correct, I want Asia to have a companion that will help her in training."

"If you would like, I can have her accompany me to get a familiar with Saji." Sona offered them but was interrupted by the Gremory heiress.

"Wait a minute Sona, I already said that Asia will be coming with me." Rias said.

"Oh, you too?" the Sitri heiress raised a brow.

"Why don't we settle this through a game?"

"A game?"

Rias smiled at her rival, "We will settle this like high school students, whoever wins gets to take Asia with them and get her familiar. We will settle it through sports!"

Quelann giggled, "Well this is certainly interesting." The mother just giggled at the competitive looks the two heiresses were giving each other. "Asia, it's getting late and I still have to cook dinner."

"Hai."

"We will see you all tomorrow then, it is nice to see you again Sona." The lion knight said as he bowed.

The Sitri heiress along with her peerage bowed, "Likewise Lord Ornstein, we bid you good night."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So how was your first day of school?" Quelann asked her daughter.

"It was really fun, a lot of the girls in class were really nice to me." Asia said happily as she ate her steak, "This is really good mama!"

Quelann smiled, pleased that her cooking was well liked by her daughter, "Well I'm glad you like it dear, Earth food really is similar to ours isn't it Ornstein?"

"Indeed it is." The blonde male of the family nodded as he ate his piece. "I wonder what sport the two heiresses had in mind for tomorrow?"

The Chaos Witch shrugged, "Who knows, but at least either way Asia will get her familiar, are you excited for that?"

"Hai!"

At last Ornstein had gotten the family he had always wanted, a soon to be wife and a wonderful daughter. A family of blondes.

And he was now finally content with his life.

**XXXXXXXX**

**[Play Dark Souls OST – Kalameet]**

In the void of unknown, a dimension between worlds, a great red dragon soared through the air. He roared in anger as he glared at the image. **"ORNSTEIN!" **in a deep voice the dragon roared the name in anger as his red scales began to change color, turning from red to a deep black with his eyes glowing a deep red, deeper than his red scales now black as the void, his horns grew longer and his wings spreading wider. Atop a ledge the dragon roared its loudest, causing the area around him to tremble violently at the sheer display of power.

The might Black Dragon Kalameet lives…

**NA: I won't be following much of the DxD's canon considering Asia is no longer a Bishop but a full blown Chaos Witch like her mother.**

**Where do you guys want this story to go to? I have my favorites of Percy Jackson, who knows Asia could have been a daughter of Apollo considering her blonde hair and healing powers. Heck maybe even pair Asia later with one of the characters, who Ornstein will happily want to kill.**

**Oh just imagine the conflict Orsntein would have with Apollo over Asia! Oh the drama, the scandals! I am sounding like Aphrodite right now! WHY AM I SHOUTING!?**

**Oh snap Great Red is actually Kalameet in disguise, I mean Great Red has the power of illusion.**

**Of course we will be going back to DxD later.**


End file.
